naduulworldbuildingprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiminan
The Kiminan are the kings of both sky and sea, having been grappling with both since the dawn of their people. Having spent their developing centuries on the scattered islands of the south, most never dreamt that their society would branch out onto the mainland. Yet, it did, and nowadays most seaside trading hubs are run entirely by the Kiminan. Physical Description The Kiminan are typically quite tall, and would almost be imposing if not for their rounded facial proportions or long, goofy ears. Along the dorsal side, every Kiminan is covered head-to-toe in iridescent, blue-green scales, and along their ventral, baby-blue to white scales. On the forearms and lower legs, these scales are duller. They have long, slim, membranous wings, and they possess the largest wingspan of the sapient races. Among notable features are the long snouts and the short, round, forward-pointing horns sprouting just above and behind the eyebrows. Every Kiminan has a set of six to eight heat pits on the upper lip, similar to the Valamin, and long, triangular ears. Culture Given that the Kiminan claim the mountainous islands as their home, with the empty skies and vast seas all around them, they value the freedom granted to them by their flight. They place their bonds with eachother above most all else as well, as since their inception they have had little but themselves and water all around them. Kiminan colonies are usually small, though larger ones exist with sturdier foundations. Most colonies only survive because of order and rigidness, due to the rather isolating nature of living on usually small islands driving many to violence and instability. Kiminan societies tend to interchange individuals at a relatively high frequency due to the proximity of islands within chains and the mobility most are acquainted with. As a result, farming is often difficult due to its demanding nature, though irrigation systems are heavily used for the farms that do exist. Fishing is a significantly preferable method of obtaining food, and almost every individual raised in a well-established colony is taught to use a boat from a young age. Domesticated farm animals are raised as well, although the only staple animal is the mountain goat, which is more typically a source of cheese than meat. Fruits, vegetables, and herbs are harvested, but are not a dietary staple, and as such are primarily traded to the Raniss, who readily consume most such oddities. Trading via boat has become quite common in recent years, though typically this trading happens exclusively between the Raniss and the Kiminan. As a result, port colonies and more continent-adjacent residencies run by Kiminan often have significantly more resources available than the further isolated ones. Nobility within port colonies typically dress more like Raniss than most other Kiminan. Clothing, Weaponry & Armor Soft, weavable plants are sparse on the mountainous archipelagos, so most Kiminan utilize palm tree leaves and mountain goat skins for what scarce dress they wear. Access to pigments is also limited, leaving them iron oxide-based reds, yellows, and blacks, though many have discovered the use of carnivorous native sea snails for their purple pigments. As such, while most garments worn are plain and barely colored, some of high status use purple pigments to communicate their prosperity. Of course, while this is all true for strictly island-dwelling Kiminan, trading colonies have access to mainland resources, and often engage with Raniss for their resources. Colonies with Raniss trading partners have access to pre-made sheetwears, as well as wool, cotton, leather, various metals, and Raniss pigments. However, these materials are often a little too expensive for most manual laboring Kiminan to have ready access to. Armor and weaponry are typically imported from Raniss trading partners, or from other colonies who have access to Raniss materials or have located sources of their own for such luxuries. Island-dwelling Kiminan typically use wood, stones, and fish scales for their armor, with shark teeth being a rare but valuable addition where possible. Category:Races Category:Kiminan